


Walk of Shame

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will attempts to sneak out with dubious results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

"You are so not subtle, man."

Will jumped a little, trying to figure out a way to explain why he was leaving Magnus's bedroom at five in the morning, still wearing his clothes from the night before. He could say they'd been working on a project, but that'd probably be in the library or one of the labs and definitely not in her bedroom. Maybe he could say Magnus was sick and he'd put her to bed, but Magnus never got sick. Will settled for letting his hand freeze on the doorknob and pretending that if he didn't answer Henry would drop it. Of course he would drop it. He thought of Magnus as practically his mother, didn't he?

"No idea what you're talking about," Will muttered, stepping out into the hall and nodding toward the tablet in Henry's hands. Work was good. Work was something to focus on and have a conversation about that wasn't the fact that he and the boss were fucking. Making love. Whatever he wanted to call it, completely inappropriate relationship that really, really didn't need to get out, mostly because Will figured Magnus would make it stop if it did.

He was not cut out for secrets and lies, not by a long shot. He was definitely no James Bond. Maybe Chuck Bartowski on a good day, maybe. Minus the Intersect. Plus…okay, bad metaphor.

"What's that? Something I need to take a look at?" Henry shook his head and tapped at the tablet, chuckling a little under his breath. Great. Henry knew, which meant Kate would know in about ten minutes and the Big Guy…he probably knew weeks ago when it first started. Way to keep it a secret. Maybe they'd at least have sense enough not to let Magnus know that they knew and save her some embarrassment (and preserve the chance that Will might continue to get some in the future).

"Wanted to show the doc the new security protocols. She's usually up by now." Usually, yeah. When she didn't spend half the night straddling her protégé, Will thought wryly, starting to walk down the hall in hopes that Henry would follow. He did, for a few steps, and then the door creaked open, Magnus padding out in nothing but a silk sheet and tousled hair.

"Will, bring me tea? And some of the strawberries?" Magnus stepped out into the hallway and went pale when she saw Henry. Henry, for his part, dropped the tablet and it clattered across the tiles until it was approximately an inch from her feet and Will…he wasn't saying anything.

He guessed it was a holdover from childhood growing up in foster home after foster home; if you pretend they can't see you, maybe they actually couldn't. Henry folded first, flustering and tripping over himself to get the tablet and making a rushed excuse to get back down to the labs. Kate would know within the first ten seconds of seeing him that something was up and Will was pretty sure that his regular sex pipeline was about to be derailed. Damn.

When Magnus spoke, her voice was cool and calm, like she was discussing a research topic or travel arrangements. Clinical. Not embarrassed. Will hadn't tried his own voice yet, but he didn't figure he'd be doing any better than Henry had before he'd run off down the hall. Her hands were gripping the sheet tightly and that, as far as he could see, was the only tell that she wasn't completely calm.

"Tea, Will? It doesn't brew itself. Strawberries too. And croissants, I'm starving."

Will felt his jaw drop a little lower and he was pretty sure that was not an attractive look for him but Magnus, at least, managed a smirk. At least he could amuse her.

Magnus let out a slow breath and smiled just a little, a little sheepishness peeking through the icy mask she'd been projecting since she came out of the room.

"I'm embarrassed, yes, but I'm not looking to end this. Will you go get the tea now?"

The walk of shame had never ended so well.


End file.
